1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to folding knives, specifically to such folding knives which are rapidly activated, yet easily stored in the pocket or purse of the user.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, folding knives come of many varieties, as for field use, hunting, fishing, or just utility in general, and in many shapes and sizes.
As is also apparent, folding knives of the type in present use are provided with many methods of rapidly activating their blades, such as the type which is spring loaded, thereby applying manual force upon a release mechanism causes the blade to automatically be activated, however, this type of knife is limited to spring tension as to how rapidly it can be activated. Consumers of folding knives for rapid activation would prefer a folding knife rather controllable by the skill of the user to rapidly manipulate their folding knife to an active position, rather than rely on the limitations of spring tension.
There have been other arrangements for rapidly activating folding knives, such as the butterfly type. This type knife has a blade foldable between the sides of a pair of handles, which are secured to one another with a latch at the end of the handles. Although this type knife can be rapidly activated dependent on the skill of the user, however the skill required to activate the blade properly may be considerably difficult for average users of folding knives.